Infinity: P7/Transcript
Part 7 (The heroes are in the Command Center trying to locate the final Siren Gem before Azula or her allies can find it. Nene enters and brings Benji some hot chocolate.) Benji: Thanks. (Cloe and Price enter with a soldier.) Cloe: Everyone. Eyes on us. (Everyone pays attention to Cloe.) Cloe: This is our newest edition to the Knights' field teams. Garrick: Sergeant Kyle Garrick. SAS. Jaxon: Hey. I remember you. Garrick: Is that you, Dr. Bates? Jaxon: Yeah. (Jaxon and Garrick shake hands.) Garrick: Surprised to see you. When did you join up? Jaxon: Three months ago. Recruited by Irving Lambert when Dark Gennai attacked Japan. Price: These people took on that copy in Equestria about a month ago. They got rid of him and completed their mission, but then more issues came up. Tommy: Kurata, El Sueno, Doug Shetland, Richard the Tiger Mafia, and Azula. They haven't all been dealt with yet, but we'll need to find them soon before Azula does anything irreversible. Price: And that's why we brought you onboard, Sergeant. Garrick: Where do we start? Nate: Incoming transmission! Price: From who, Nate? (Kari's phone rings. She sees it.) Kari: That's... strange. It was dead when I got here. Garrick: Dead? Are you sure about that? Cloe: I know who's trying to contact us. (Kari presses the answer button and brings her phone to her ear.) Kari: Hello? (Suddenly, Kari is momentarily frozen in place.) Homeostasis: It's time. The Blue and Yellow Knights must come File Island. This is urgent. (Homeostasis, then stops speaking through Kari. Kari begins to fall. Garrick catches her.) Garrick: What... was that? Nate: Homeostasis borrowed Kari for a bit. She'll be out for a few minutes. Garrick: What did she mean by "Blue and Yellow Knights"? Heather: That's... That's Jaxon and I. Price: And it's urgent. That means she needs something from you. Cloe: You'll need to go to File Island and find out what Homeostasis wants. Jaxon: We're on it. (Jaxon and Heather input the code on their morphers and they teleport away.) Garrick: I'll get Kari to the infirmary to recover for a bit. Tai: I'll go too. Price: Kyle, take Tai with you. That's her brother. Garrick: Yes sir. (To Tai) Follow me. (Tai and Garrick leave the CC. Suddenly, the alarm sounds.) Cloe: Nate, what do we have? Nate: Oh no. I heard of this guy. (The screen shows a man firing destructive energy from a tattooed third eye on his forehead.) Nate: This man can fire a beam from his forehead, which means he can Firebend with his mind! Price: We killed that man in the Fire Nation. Nate: Azula must have brought him back from the dead. Sora: That Crystal of Darkness is no joke. Price: Alright! Go for rapid deployment! We need this man eliminated! Zoey: '''What about Tai and Kari? '''Price: I'll have them join you once Kari comes to. (The heroes rush out. Meanwhile, Jaxon and Heather arrive at Infinity Mountain.) Jaxon: Well, we're here. Heather: Infinity Mountain. (Heather and Jaxon look around. Heather see something shining in blue.) Heather: Hey. What's that? (The two move closer to it. The object is the Omni Crystal.) Jaxon: Omni Crystal? What's it doing here? Heather: It's been here for 11 years. Jaxon: But... What's it doing out in the open? (The crystal then flies to the very top of the mountain. Suddenly, giant footsteps occur. The two turn around and see a DarkTyrannomon.) Heather: Oh that's bad. Jaxon: Heather move! (DarkTyrannomon attacks in which the two dodge his attack) Heather: Jaxon we need to morph! Jaxon: Yeah! Let's do it! Jaxon and Heather: EXECUTE! (Morph) (The two rush into battle. Heather rushes in with her blade while Jaxon aims with his blaster. Jaxon fire, narrowly missing Heather.) Heather: Hey! What the hell?! Jaxon: Sorry! Just stay clear next time! Heather: Ugh! (Heather runs towards the DarkTyrannomon, but it attacks her, causing her to roll to the ground. She gets up.) Jaxon: So much for that! (Back in the city, the heroes arrive and confront the Combustion Man.) Benji: Hey Fireworks! Hate to rain on your parade, but your rampage ends here!! Devon: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) Benji and John: EXECUTE! (Morph) Rangers: UNLEASH THE BEAST!! (The heroes rush into battle. The Combustion Man fires a beam at the ground, causing the heroes to scatter. They get back up. Renamon jumps into battle.) Renamon: DIAMOND STORM!! (Renamon unleashes her attack, but with little effect. Renamon and Rika regroups with the rest of the heroes.) Renamon: Something isn't right. Rika: How can he withstand your attack? Ravi: The Crystal of Darkness must have made him more powerful than before. Benji: Well then let's up the ante! ULTIMATE MODE!! (Benji presses the button on his G5 Phone, but the mode doesn't activate.) Benji: What the?! (The heroes are attacked again. They fall to the ground, but get back up.) Nate: We need to take this guy down. We can't stop! (Back in the Digital World, Jaxon and Heather continue to struggle in their fight against the DarkTyrannomon.) Jaxon: You always get in the way! What's with you?! Heather: I've done the sim with these types before! I know what I'm doing!' '''Can't you just hold fire?! '''Jaxon:' Not in a situation like this! (DarkTyrannomon starts breathing fire, but the two run off and hide behind a rock.) Heather: We're not getting anywhere bickering. Listen, the only way we can stop this creep is if we communicate and work together. Only then will we succeed. Jaxon: Okay... Let's try it. Heather: Glad we agree. Let's go! (The two run for the DarkTyrannomon. They both have their blades out and slash the giant Digimon, and then deliver a powerful punch.) Jaxon: Get behind me!' '''I have an idea! '''Heather:' I think I know what you're thinking! (Jaxon stands in a T-pose and Heather jumps from his shoulders. Jaxon fires his blaster while Heather is still airbourne.) Jaxon: He's all yours, Heather! Finish him! (Heather delivers a final slash, causing an explosion of light. Heather jumps back and regroups with Jaxon.) Heather: Now THAT is what I'm talking about!! Jaxon: Hey, we may have opposites, but that can be an advantage. (Suddenly the light fades, showing a normal Tyrannomon, who then walks away.) Heather: Whoa. Didn't expect that. (Tommy then teleports in behind them. They turn around.) Tommy: Jaxon, Heather, you passed the test. Jaxon: Test? Tommy: The whole fight was a test set up by Homeostasis to teach you the value of teamwork. And you've proven to it that you two are fully capable to work as a team. (The Omni Crystal appears and a bright light surrounds the two. Back in the city, the Rangers fire their blasters at the Combustion Man, who just powers through it. He pummels through Devon, Nate, and Steel.) Ravi: This guys thinks he's so powerful? Let's see if he can withstand my Gorilla Strength! (Ravi powers up his Gorilla Strength. He rushes towards the Combustion Man and they get locked in grapple. Ravi tries to push him and he's starting to steam.) Ravi: No! I'm starting to overheat! (After a moment, Ravi is suddenly blasted away by Combustion Man, knocking him away)) Zoey: RAVI!! Benji: Everyone's in trouble! Hang on! (Runs toward to the group) John: NO BENJI WAIT!! (Combustion Man opens fire again at Benji blasting him back to) Benji: GAHH!! (Groans in pain) (Combustion looks at Benji and the fallen group. He then fires another blast at the two. It reaches the group) John: GUY!!! Zoey: NO!!! (After a moment, the smoke clears, Benji and the others are unharmed) Zoey: (Gasp) Look! (Benji looks up to see morphed Jaxon and Heather infront of them) Benji: Guys? Jaxon: Hey Benji. Heather: Sorry we're late. (Heather is seen in Ultimate Mode.) Benji: Heather? Nate: Whoa! You guys see that? Zoey: Heather's in Ultimate Mode! Steel: How did she morph into it? Devon: I don't know, but she picked a good time to break it out! (Combustion Man fires again, but Heather jumps high into the air. Jaxon blasts at him to distract him. Heather then delivers a powerful punch, causing him to push back. She delivers numerous powerful jabs, blasting him to the ground.) Benji: Haha!! AWESOME!! (Heather reverts to her basic form.) Heather: Jaxon, you're up! Jaxon: '''ULTIMATE MODE!! (Jaxon morphs into Ultimate Mode.) '''Rika: Let's back him up, Renamon! BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!! (Rika and Renamon Biomerge into Sakuyamon. Jaxon uses a new dagger and delivers several powerful slashes on Combustion Man. Sakuyamon and Devon regroup with Jaxon.) Jaxon: Let's take this guy out! Sakuyamon: On it! Devon: Transport! Beast-X Saber! (Devon grabs the saber and stands ready. The three then rush at Combustion Man. Jaxon attacks first and then Sakuyamon follows. Devon rushes in last.) Devon: BEAST-X SLASH!! (The final slash is delivered and Combustion Man is destroyed.) Jaxon: Serves you right, pal! (Back at the CC, Cloe and Tommy approach Jaxon and Heather.) Cloe: Jaxon, Heather, excellent work out there. Due to your teamwork, you two were able to overcome numerous obsticles and save your friends and the city. Jaxon: It took us a little bit, but we got it. Tommy: You sure did. Devon: You two should be proud of yourselves. Benji: Okay! Now that you guys have Ultimate Mode, there's only one thing left to do: We have to celebrate! Let's head to the Juice Bar. Mimi: That's a great idea! (Benji leads the heroes out, but before he walks out, he turns to Garrick.) Benji: Hey, Kyle. You want anything? Garrick: You know what? I'll call you when I decide. Benji: Price? Price: I prefer a pint, but... What the hell, I'm in. (Benji and Price leave the CC.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts